


On Its Way

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon, open your eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Its Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #494 "grip"

“Bishop!” said McGee’s voice, from somewhere far, far away. “Bishop, look at me.”

The world was spinning, and she squeezed her eyes shut against the nauseating riot of colors.

“Hey, hey,” McGee continued. A hand brushed her shoulder, then pulled her hair aside. “C’mon, open your eyes.”

She risked it, blinking into her partner’s worried face. “Tim?”

He held her hand, tightly. “You’ve been drugged,” he said. “Ambulance’s on its way, and you’re gonna be fine.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled. 

“Nah, I’m pretty good at this. Tony used to get drugged all the time.”

“Great,” she said, as the ambulance arrived.

THE END


End file.
